Shorts deportivos
by traingoingnowhere
Summary: Pobre Stan entre tanta hormona floreciente y fuera de control, que entorpece a su cerebro y lo distrae para avergonzarlo.


**_South Park no me pertenece, sino a sus creadores Trey Parker y Matt Stone._**

* * *

**Shorts Deportivos.**

Pornografía, tetas y culos. La pubertad de Stan iba encaminada por la influencia neandertal heterosexual más trillada. Iba a todo dar el asunto.

Stan era feliz. Con sus amigos solía hablar sobre dichos temas cual asunto de debate, y vivía entusiasmado con la llegada futura de la experimentación física, y real, y no solo conformarse con su novedosa fantasía.

A las chicas les florecían sus encantos y a los chicos aquello ya no les parecía motivo de burla. Claro que, aquel mencionado florecimiento no iba exclusivo de las féminas, pues los chicos ya empezaban a sufrir la oleada de las indiscreciones de sus partes al ir moldeándose en creciente madurez. Algo que Stan consideraba profundamente injusto. Si bien era de admitir la incomodidad que sentían las chicas al salirle de repente pechos, pero eso no se comparaba con la vergüenza y humillación que eran las erecciones, las cuales aparecían puntuales en el momento menos oportuno, listas para joderle el libre movimiento a Stan. Las chicas podían pensar lo que fuera, y eso nunca se reflejaría a través de un maldito astil de una bandera que grita "¡Miren, estoy excitado!" Lo peor del caso es que muchas veces no era necesaria ni la imagen mental de unas tetas para que su acusador se enalteciera, ¡sino que pasaba sin alguna razón aparente!, eso verdaderamente le jodia.

Educación física era oficialmente la clase de infierno entre los transitorios pubertos.

Las chicas se sentían desubicadas al no saber cómo moverse con aquella carne de más que antes no molestaba y ahora cuelga de fuera; y en cambio, a esas otra otras chicas que eran aún más chicas, les avergonzaba el hecho de tener esas carnes nuevas y anhelaban poseer sin predecir el sufrimiento de las que ya las tenían. Para los chicos la unánime tortura en común eran los apretados shorts deportivos que la escuela proveía y usaban de igual forma la chicas. Lo apretado es suficiente explicación para el sufrimiento de los chicos.

Carreras, dos filas de chicos y chicas respectivamente, era solo para tomar el tiempo de cada uno, pues era principio de siclo escolar, y al final de este se haría nuevamente otra carrera para ver si el alumno había progresado o no.

Las chicas corrían cubriéndose con los brazos lo que podían, llamando de esa forma más la atención, alejadas de lo que pretendían. Los chicos como buen público, atestiguaban y murmuraban entre sí.

Debían llegar al cono, regresar, y después podían esparcirse a esperar la siguiente actividad mientras cuchicheaban entre ellos.

Al parecer una de las chicas había terminado de correr y se había agachado apoyando las manos sobre las rodillas para retomar el aliento. Aquel culo al aire apuntando directamente al pelinegro.

El cerebro de Stan, distraído por la libido, olvido frenar al chico pelinegro de empezar a fantasear, haciéndolo olvidar los pantaloncillos que llevaba puestos.

-¡Marsh, tu turno!- llamó el maestro.

Stan reaccionó de golpe, habiendo olvidado que era el siguiente en la fila, y comenzó a correr como pudo, rompiendo la marca del menor tiempo hasta entonces.

Pero al regresar con el grupo lo encontró a carcajadas, mayormente de los chicos.

Confundido, volteó a todos lados tratando de saber de quién se burlaban todos, para descubrir que se trataba de él mismo.

Su amigo Kyle, que había llegado junto a él, le picó el hombro, y al voltear a verlo Stan, el pelirrojo le señaló con el dedo apuntando hacia abajo, haciendo click inmediatamente en el cerebro de Stan.

Mierda.

Maldito Monte Everest bajo sus shorts.

-No les hagas caso, a todos les ha pasado alguna vez- dijo Kyle en tono medio burlón medio fraternal.

-Sí, sí, es algo natural, ¿no? Qué inmaduros son todos- trató de redimirse Stan.

-Vámonos, que ya se están yendo todos.

Y entonces Kyle se agachó para tomar su botella de agua.

El cerebro de Stan volvió a olvidar advertirle que aún llevaba los shorts deportivos puestos.

Mierda.

Maldito Kyle y maldito cerebro.

* * *

**_Se que las cosas no son completamente asi, y acabo de generalizar que todos los hombre piensan en sexo y que todas las mujeres se sienten inseguras, hablando sobre ese periodo de pubertad. Almenos en esa etapa yo me sentia increiblemente incomoda, y almenos en mi escuela, los hombres solian bromear y burlarse siempre de esos temas. De todas formas, ha sido solo una hiperbole de la situacion. Ojala les haya gustado, muchas gracias a quien lo haya leido :)_**


End file.
